


Lending A Hand

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben's given some further instruction in pleasuring Poe.





	Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time that Ben actually stroked Poe, it was after Poe had come home from a mission and they were already snuggling on the couch. There was always something about the warmth of Poe's body that Ben found to be comforting, something intimate, something warm and gentle about Poe's presence. He turned towards Poe and said, "I hope this isn't too much but..."   
  
"What do you have in mind?"   
  
"I want to pleasure you. With my hand."   
  
Poe's breath hitched. Then, "You want to stroke me off?"   
  
Ben nodded.   
  
Poe unzipped his pants, freeing that magnificent shaft that Ben found he loved so very much. One of those many things he loved about Poe's all but flawless body. Whatever it was doing to him, Ben loved it. Poe grinned at him. "You like what you see, don't you?" he said.   
  
Ben smiled. "Very much. Tell me how I can pleasure you."   
  
"Take me in hand."   
  
Ben did. Poe said, "Think of it like you're stroking yourself off. Just...with me. I can guide you."   
  
Ben began to stroke, following Poe's guidance and what he needed. Up and down the column of Poe's shaft, around the head, towards Poe's sensitive testicles, all while Poe murmured encouragement and praise and endearments. He could feel in that moment how much Poe trusted him, how much he had faith in him.   
  
When Poe came, moaning Ben's name, his release all but covering Ben's hand, Ben could take satisfaction in knowing how good of a job he'd done. Poe grinned at him, seeming a bit tired, but nonetheless happy. "You did wonderfully," he said. "You really did. We may have to do it again sometime." 


End file.
